thegetawayfandomcom-20200213-history
Alexei
|status = Deceased |gender = M |height = |dob = 1968 |dod = 2004 |nationality = Russian |family = Viktor Skobel (boss) Nadya Prushnatova Yuri Gorsoy Levi Stratov |affiliations = The Thieves in Law |enemies = Eddie O'Connor Ben Mitchell Sam Thompson Jimmer Collins |voice = John Albasiny}} Alexei, known as "The Dentist", is a character in The Getaway series who acts as the secondary antagonist in The Getaway: Black Monday. Alexei is Viktor's right-hand man and is a violent character. He is known to torture his enemies, usually by extracting teeth, thus he is nicknamed "The Dentist". You also see Alexei put a lit cigarette to Eddie O'Connor's head in a cutscene from the mission, Monday. He was personally responsible for torturing John and Arthur to death, as well as ordering the torture and death of Jimmer Collins. Early Life Not much is known about Alexei's early life. His last name is unknown and he was born in Russia in the late 1960's. He is described by Jackie Philips as: warped and perverted, yet also a genius. He is also described as a strategy man and personal confidant to Viktor Skobel, the head of the Thieves in Law. He also gets a kick out of torture and likes to extract teeth for information. His methods are very creative and designed to break victims down. 2004 Alexei is first seen in the mission, Finding Miss Philips, during the beginning cutscene. Levi Stratov makes a call to him, begging him for help so that he can get out of prison. Alexei agrees to help him and calls Viktor who then arranges for Levi's release. He later attends a meeting at Viktor's mansion, along with Nadya Prushnatova and Yuri Gorsoy, in the mission, Under Ground Activity. He then appears frequently throughout Eddie's story and is seen torturing Eddie at the building sight. He kills Arthur and then goes in search of John, who he believes has the icon. This all happens in the mission, Monday, after Danny's crew have stolen the icon. Alexei then goes to John's bar and kills everyone in the bar including John. Eddie and Sam spot him leaving the bar as they arrive, in the mission, Cons and Icons. He then attends to the things that we see him do in Mitch's story, such as phoning Viktor to arrange Levi's release. Alexei is then later seen in the mission, Jimmer Collins, where he and Yuri question Jimmer about the whereabouts of the icon. They then discover that Eddie has the icon and that Jimmer is therefore useless to them. Alexei then orders Yuri to kill Jimmer and is instructed by Viktor to return to the bank to check if the money transactions made by Jamahl were successful. When Alexei arrives at the bank he receives a phone call from Viktor who tells him that Eddie is chasing him. Alexei then tells Viktor to lure Eddie to the boat and that he will deal with him. This happens in the mission, Codes of Honour, and is witnessed by Sam. If Eddie helped Sam earlier on, then she will follow Alexei to his car parked in the parking garage at the bank. She sneaks behind him and gets into the back of the car as Alexei drives to the boat. This happens in the mission, Paying Favours. However, if Eddie did not help Sam earlier on, one of the bank guard's spots Sam and Alexei then captures her. This mission, Paying Favours, will therefore not happen. Alexei then tortures and beats Sam, before taking her over to the boat with him as a hostage. When Viktor arrives at the boat, in the mission, Beginning of the End, Alexei tells him to get on and then the boat takes off leaving Eddie behind. Eddie however catches up with the boat and jumps off a bridge landing on the lower deck of the boat. He fights his way through with melee weapons, killing many members of the gang. Death Alexei confronts Eddie on the middle deck, after Eddie has battled his way through the other gangsters on the boat. Eddie then fights with Alexei in face to face combat and manages to kill him. He then throws Alexei off the back of Viktor's boat. Alexei then falls into the River Thames and drowns to his death. Personality Alexei is an evil character and enjoys torturing people. He tortures Eddie, Sam, Arthur, John and Jimmer Collins. He is Viktor's right-hand man, and is very loyal to Viktor and the gang. He is trusted by Viktor to find and locate the stolen icon, using any means necessary. Alexei does whatever Viktor asks him to do without question, further indicating his loyalty towards the gang. Murders Committed by Alexei *Arthur - Killed in between "Monday" and "The Rescue" for being a part of the crew that robbed Viktor's bank. *John - Killed in "Cons and Icons" for being a part of the crew that robbed Viktor's bank and whom they believed had the icon. Mission Appearances *Finding Miss Philips *Under Ground Activity *Monday *Cons and Icons *Trespass *Codes of Honour *Jimmer Collins *Paying Favours *Beginning of the End (killed) *The Fall of an Icon (dead body) Category:Characters in The Getaway: Black Monday Category:Deceased Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Gangsters Category:Murderers Category:Thieves in Law Category:Bosses